1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade drive device and an optical apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a blade drive device having a driving member for driving blades is adopted in optical apparatuses such as a digital camera and a still camera.
The blade drive device moves blades between an expanded state and an overlapping state. As the blades run at high speed at this time, the blade drive device has a structure of including a cushioning member for stopping the blade by abutting on the blade at an end position of movement of the blade for suppressing the bounding of the blade at the time of abutting.
For example, a shutter device (corresponding to a “blade drive device” in claims) described in JP-A-2008-58400 (Patent Document 1) includes shutter blades (corresponding to “blades” in claims), a cushioning member provided for controlling the movement of the shutter blades and a blade contact member disposed between the shutter blades and the cushioning member and deformable independently of the cushioning member, in which the blade contact member is made of a material having a higher abrasion resistance than that of the cushioning member.
When the shutter device described in Patent Document 1 is used, it may be possible to suppress the bounding of the shutter blades at the end of running by using the cushioning member as well as suppress the generation of dust such as abrasion powder or fragments generated by the collision of the cushioning member and the shutter blades.
However, in the blade drive device described in Patent Document 1, the cushioning member and the blade contact member are provided as members for suppressing the bounding of the blade, therefore, the number of components as the blade drive device is increased. Accordingly, there is a problem in the related-art blade drive device in a point of suppressing the increase in number components while suppressing the bounding of the blade.